Bob Zombie
"Then you are my dinner, mon!" - Bob Zombie Bob Zombie, also known as the King Zombie, is a zombie and a boss monster featured in Monster Madness. He is the Chapter Boss in the level Bob's Junkyard and the final boss of Chapter 1: Suburban Nightmare. Story Bob Zombie's previous life before the events of the game is unknown, as well as whether he was transformed while alive or was dead and resurrected. Bob Zombie is first encountered in the Junkyard, sitting in a magenta Cadillac and smoking drugs. When Carrie and Jennifer happen upon the parked Cadillac, Jennifer is delighted by the stylish car and misinterprets the situation as a party. Carrie, correcting Jennifer on her mistake, immediately recognises the nature of the situation. Bob Zombie steps out of the cars, with a blunt in his hand, and is shocked by her beauty. He corrects an insulted Jennifer and flirts with Carrie while mistaking her for a zombie, which she bluntly corrects him on. Disappointed but now able to satisfy his munchies, he declares the girls his dinner and begins battling them. After the battle, he has many dramatic, yet ultimately anticlimactic, fake deaths before finally dying. Description Personality Bob Zombie is a largely stereotypical witchdoctor, and expresses many of the mannerisms expected of one. He initially has a very casual and laid back attitude when first introducing himself, but swaps to a dramatic and even theatrical behaviour when in battle. Appearance Bob Zombie is a zombie with an emaciated build, sporting grey skin and various scars on his face. He has dark brown dreadlocks for hair and a dreadlock beard, and he has a dark green top hat with a crimson rim. He is shirtless with a dark green jacket and a tooth necklace, along with a bead bracelet on his left wrist. He wears a pair of torn crimson pants with a black belt, a cloth with the Jamaican colours hanging from his left hip. He is barefoot and has a pair of bracelets on his ankles. He wields a Voodoo staff with various occult details including feathers, wooden masks, teeth and skulls. Strategy Levitation His main attack is a spell that summons and rounds up objects to toss at the players, ranging from garbage to explosive barrels and even cars. Any one of these object does a large amount of damage and increases with the scale of the object, a car being capable of killing a player instantly. Constantly dodging and moving will make it easier to avoid these projectiles. Also, shooting the garbage may destroy it before he can throw it, while shooting the explosive barrels will damage him. Summon Zombies He has the power to summon a group of Zombies, Zombie Dogs and Xplosive Zombies to help him attack the player. While a nuisance on their own, they can serve to distract the player while Bob Zombie's more devastating attacks go unheeded. Swapping rapidly from killing zombies and dodging his attacks is essential. Smokescreen If any players get to close to Bob Zombie, he will blow smoke at the payers and stun them, leaving them open to other attacks. Melee is not recommended because of this. Gallery Ntjjmzgznzi3mzi4mwq2ngeyzjy4mmnlyzzizte3m2q-1-.jpg Trivia * Because of his behaviour, his nationality and his name, he seems to be a parody of Bob Marley. ** Much of his dialogue during the battle makes reference to Bob Marley, such as a reference to shooting the deputy. ** The promotional poster of Bob Zombie reads "Bob is Back!", suggesting this character may in fact be the resurrected Bob Marley. * His name may also be a reference to director Rob Zombie, known for his long line of zombie films. Category:Boss Category:Zombie Category:Monster